Someday Soon
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Ash reflects on Misty's departure.


Disclaimer: I do NOTown Pokemon, or associated characters. What a surprise, eh?

**Someday Soon**

It was late one summer's evening. Ash's travelling partners Brock and newcomer, May, were sleeping soundly across from him. Ash kept tossing and turning. There was no way he could get to sleep. A little less than a week ago, something happened that changed his life.

Ash gave up sleeping as he sat up in his sleeping bag, and rummaged through his bag, looking for something. Pikachu's ears perked up at the noise, and it sleepily opened its eyes. Pikachu smiled at Ash before jumping into his lap. 

Ash smiled at Pikachu, as he gently stroked its golden fur. He finally found what he was looking for: his most recent picture of Misty. She had recently left him to go back to Cerulean City (her hometown) for her sisters. Her sisters were the 3 Sensation Sisters; they had left after winning a trip to travel the world. 

The picture Ash was looking at had been taken on a warm summer's day at the Ketchum residence, right in front of his house. His mother, Mrs. Ketchum, was holding a bouquet of flowers she had just received from Professor Oak. She was grinning happily. Professor Oak was on her left, smiling with his arm around her. Brock was beside Mrs. Ketchum, and was showing off a peace sign. Misty and Ash were in the front of the picture. Misty had her arm around Ash in a headlock. Ash was struggling to get out of the headlock, and Misty was laughing. 

Ash sighed sadly, and Pikachu looked up at him with a worried expression. It knew Ash was sad about Misty's sudden departure, with her being his best (human) friend.

"Cha," Pikachu said sadly, snuggling into Ash's shirt. Ash smiled slightly down at Pikachu.

"It's okay, buddy," Ash said soothingly, stroking Pikachu's hair again. "She said she's come back someday," he said, before looking up to the stars, remembering the whole scene perfectly.

--Flashback-- 

Ash and Misty high fived cheerfully. "Until we meet again!" they declared in unison, gazing at each other with smiles. 

"You'll be coming back soon, though, right Misty?" Ash asked her reluctantly.

Misty smiled slightly at him, trying to be cheerful about it all. "As soon as possible."

"You…" Ash seemed to struggle with his words as he eyed the ground. "You…won't forget me," he said, pausing to look back up at her sadly, "will you?"

Misty smiled. "Of course not, Ash! How could I ever forget you?"

Ash just smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You won't forget _me_, will you?" she asked him with a playful smirk.

Ash chuckled in good nature. "Of course not, Misty."

They smiled at each other again, before Misty took something out from her bag.

"I have something for you to remember me by," she said shyly, with the present behind her back.

"Oh!" Brock remembered. "So do I!" he smiled before quickly pulling something out of his bag.

Ash grinned at them both. "Wow! Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Misty and Brock said in unison before smiling at each other.

"You go first," Misty told Brock, and Brock revealed a knife and a fork.

"Here you go, Ash," he grinned. "For cooking," he explained the obvious.

"Wow!" Ash smiled, gratefully taking the two items and placing them in his bag. "Thanks Brock! These'll really come in handy!" he then turned to Misty. "What about you, Misty?" he asked her with a smirk.

She smiled. "Pick a hand," she said simply.

"Um…" Ash thought. "You're right hand," he chose, pointing to her right hand.

"Okay," she smiled, revealing a handkerchief.

Ash looked up at her questioningly, and she giggled.

"You'll understand when you're older," she smiled. Brock chuckled.

"Much older," he laughed, knowing what the message was. Misty giggled at his comment.

"For now, you can just use it for regular handkerchief stuff," Misty smiled at Ash.

He glanced down at the handkerchief and then up at Misty. He wasn't sure what the hidden message was, but was happy anyway. "Thanks Misty," he said happily as he hugged her. Misty cheerfully hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Ash," she said with a smile. They released their hug.

"Well I better get going now," Misty said quickly, gathering her things. Togepi quickly jumped away from her arms and waddled to Pikachu.

"Huh?" Misty looked at Togepi. "Where are you going, Togepi?"

"Toge, toge!" Togepi said with large wavering eyes, signaling it was going to cry.

"Pika," Pikachu said softly, hugging the egg Pokemon. Togepi hugged back, and sniffed back its tears.

"Plreii!" it waved, and Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika!"

Misty smiled as she picked up Togepi. "Come on Togepi, we have to go now!"

"I better be going too. See ya later, guys!" Brock smiled at Ash before turning and leaving.

"Plreii!" Togepi waved to Ash and Pikachu. Misty waved to them too.

"Bye guys," Ash said with a slight smile, trying not to make it obvious he was upset.

Once they were all out of sight, Ash silently cried to himself, hiding his face under the brim of his hat. 

"Chu…" Pikachu said sadly, hugging Ash's leg from the ground.

Ash wiped away his tears. "Thanks, Pikachu," he said, clearing his voice so it didn't sound like he was crying. The sun was setting as they walked over the horizon.

--End of Flashback—

After remembering the scene, Ash quietly sobbed to himself.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu tried to cheer him up but ended up sobbing a bit, too.

May stirred in her sleeping bag. "Hmm?" she perked up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked sleepily before covering her mouth as she yawned.

Ash wiped away his tears and cleared his throat quickly. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said. "Good night."

"Are you sure you're okay, Ash?" May asked him in concern.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "See you in the morning, okay?"

This seemed to convince May as she settled back into her sleeping bag. "Okay Ash. G'night."

As soon as Ash knew she had gone back to sleep, he looked at the picture again. He sighed sadly before smiling a bit.

"She promised she'd come back, Pikachu," he said looking down at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded, still a little sad.

"Ka, pika!" Pikachu smiled.

Ash smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "Misty never breaks her promise."

"Chu…pika chu," Pikachu said slowly before glancing up at Ash to see his response.

"Yeah, maybe she will come back someday soon," Ash said quietly before gazing up at the stars. Pikachu joined him.

The stars seemed to connect to form a picture of Misty's face. She was smiling with a wink. Ash smiled, noticing the placement of the stars.

"Hey look Pikachu, it's Misty!" he said softly.

Pikachu noticed the placement of the stars too and smiled. "Chaa!" 

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "It could be some sort of a sign!"

The bushes rustled from somewhere behind Ash. 

"Huh?" Ash turned to the bushes. "Who's there?" he asked determinedly.

The bushes stopped rustling, and out popped a Togepi.

"Pi pi pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, dashing to the Togepi and hugging it.

"Togepi?" Ash questioned.

"Plreii!" Togepi grinned, pointing at the bushes. 

"Hmm…?" Ash slowly crawled toward the bushes with a curious expression.

He pushed the bushes aside.

"Misty?!" he exclaimed. "That you?" he asked. He was both shocked and thrilled.

Misty was crunched over, covering herself as if she didn't want anyone to know she was hiding there. She looked up at Ash, with a slight blush and smirk.

"Hi Ash," she said shyly.

Ash smiled at her happily.

--FIN—

That's the end! Kinda a cliffhanger end, eh? Use your imagination as to how this could result. ^_^ I might end up writing a sequel; who knows?

Don't forget to review! ^_~

-- Satokasu Suki -- 


End file.
